My Valentine
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Craig Tucker always thought that Valentines Day was a joke and never thought he would celebrate it with anyone. Little does he know that this year, he'll be spending it with another boy who shares his opinion. (Staig) (boyxboy) (yaoi) (mentions of Bunny)


Pfft...Valentine's Day. What a fucking joke. Valentine's Day has never really worked out for me. I've tried, trust me.

Look, the reason why I don't celebrate this insane and sorry excuse for a holiday is because it has never worked out for me. Ever. Take last year for example. Last year my grandmother passed away of a heart attack. The year before that I was set up with some bitch at school but she stood me up and fucked a different guy. The year before THAT Tweek and I broke up for good.

Yeah, what a romantic fucking holiday.

I sat in math class, trying hard not to puke over all the pink and red and Valentine's Day hearts that decorated every single fucking classroom. Seriously, I can't get away from it! All the girls are going ape shit hoping that a guy will bring them overly expensive flowers, a huge box of overpriced chocolates, and a fucking teddy bear that's the same size as them.

I tried hard to stay focused on my school work, but I was yet again distracted by a folded up piece of paper that flew over my shoulder and onto my desk. I rolled my eyes, already knowing that it's from Clyde who, conveniently, sits right behind me. I looked up to make sure that the hold hag wasn't paying attention before I opened up Clyde's note.

 _Dude, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day this year?_ (Clyde)

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I know Clyde is dense in the head but he should already know my feelings about this shitty holiday.

 _No. Seriously you should know this._ (Craig)

I snuck the note behind my shoulder and before I knew it, I had the note back on my desk.

 _Well Token is having a party tonight so you should come! :)_ (Clyde)

I grimaced. The last thing I want to do is go to a fucking Valentine's Day party. But before I could respond back the bell rang, signaling the end of class which was also the last period of the day. I stood up and shoved all of my binder into my backpack and carrying my math book, walking out the door. Clyde ran up next to me with a grin on his face.

"So you're coming, right?" Clyde asked, standing next to me while I put in the combination to my locker.

"Seriously, dude? You know I hate Valentine's Day. Besides, isn't it going to be mostly couples?" I stated, throwing my spiral notebook and math book into my locker before slamming it shut. Clyde laughed.

"Dude, there's going to be mingling too! That's actually the point. There's going to be drinks and food there. Not to mention, hot single babes. Or well, in your case, guys." Clyde laughed again, giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the hallway.

Yeah, I came out as full fledged gay ever since that bitch stood me up, which is fine. But ever since then Clyde has been trying to hook me up and it was really pissing me off.

"Clyde, dude, I don't need your help, okay?" I said, looking at him while walking down the hallway. "I don't want any-" I was cut off when I bumped into a smaller body. I looked immediately to see Stan Marsh looking down at his books that must've been knocked out of his arms on impact.

"Shit..." he mumbled, before crouching down to pick up his stuff. I sighed and helped him since, you know, it was technically my fault.

"Sorry, Craig. I didn't see you there." He said quietly. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. I stood up and helped Stan up too.

"No, it was my fault anyways." I said staring down at him. I couldn't help but notice he was avoiding eye contact and he was quiet.

"Well I...Um...See ya." He said, before walking away down the hall. I turned around and watched him before he disappeared into the crowd of kids.

"Dude...You okay?" Clyde asked. I turned around quickly and shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, walking towards the exit. Clyde began to laugh.

"DUDE YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!" He practically shouted, earning a few awkward glances from other students. I went wide eyed and pushed him. Not hard enough to knock him down but enough to make him stumble.

"Dude, shut the fuck up! I do not!" I shouted at him. I heard another familiar laugh from behind us.

"Haha! Who does Craig like?" Token came up with a humorous smile. I groaned loudly.

"No one." I said flatly before walking out the doors. Token put a hand on my shoulder.

"So dude, did you hear about my party tonight? I was hoping you could come." He said. I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Fine. I'll go. But no for long." Clyde and Token both gave me a smile before heading towards the parking lot.

"Great! It starts at eight o' clock!" Token shouted before waving good bye and walked towards his car. I put my hands on my backpack straps before groaning again. I can't believe I gave in.

I got into my car and started it up, pulling out of my spot and towards the line of other cars with kids trying to get home. I leaned against my window, resting my head in my hand before my mind went back to the moment I bumped into Stan. He definitely changed, ever since approximately freshman year. I don't know what happened to him or what made him go quiet but we haven't gotten into a fight since seventh grade. Let alone talked.

 _"DUDE YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!"_ Clyde screamed into my memories. I groaned again for the third time. Like him? I don't know him, I never talk to him. So why the hell would I like him? Sure, he's cute and he's pretty attractive, but I don't know him. Ugh...god.

Right now, all I'm thinking about is the party tonight. I just want to get it over with. Successfully this year.

...Hopefullly.

=================Time Skip================

I walked into Token's place, immediately noticing the booze on the table against the wall. That's where I'll be most of the time.

I walked through the crowd of hormonal teenagers and grabbed a Keystone beer out of the bucket. I popped the top off and took a nice swig feeling satisfied. Thank god there's alcohol. I don't think I could be here without it.

"Dude! Craig, there you are!" Clyde yelled, standing next to Bebe with a hand on her ass. She was looking sluttier than usual wearing a really tight fitting, short red dress but that was probably the point. They were also with Kenny, Butters, and Kyle. I walked over to the group.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Craig." Kyle said, drinking from a red solo cup. I sighed.

"I was, kind of forced to come." Kenny laughed at my remark, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You too, huh?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with confusion. Too?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Kenny took a good swig of his beer and looked at me with a smile.

"Ah it's just, Kyle and I dragged Stan here too. He hates Valentine's Day so instead of him moping around his house we figured he should at least get drunk at a party and hopefully have a good time. Who knows. Maybe he'll meet someone." Kenny said, wrapping an arm around Butter's waist. Those two have been dating for a good three months and they haven't been light on the PDA at all.

"Wow, Craig. Maybe you and Stan have a lot more in common than you thought!" Clyde said, laughing again along with Bebe who was obviously a little tipsy. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the group. I already can't take any more of this. Everyone grinding on each other to the music, making out, and groping each other was about to make me sick. I went up the stairs towards Token's room and opened the door, hoping to GOD nobody was getting it on in there. I opened the door and walked in before shutting the door and turning around. I froze. Sitting on the bed alone was Stan Marsh, holding his drink and looking up at me with hazy eyes.

"Oh...hey. I didn't know you were in here." I said, sitting down on Token's computer chair across from him. Stan smirked.

"Mm...yeah. I just...needed to escape from all the hormones and sex going on downstairs." He responded, looking back at his red solo cup. When he looked back up at me, his eyes looked foggy. I raised an eye brow at him.

"You okay? You look like you're about to fall asleep." I asked. Stan giggled a little bit before he sighed, looking into his cup.

"Nah, I'm fine. I left my drink unattended for a minute and ever since then I've been feeling weird." My eyes went wide. _Somebody drugged him?_ I stood up, grabbing his drink and chucking out of Token's open window before shutting it. Stan looked at me with wide eyes before he sighed and laughed a little bit.

"Haha...thanks. But you didn't need to do that." He said, crossing his legs on Token's bed. I sat back down.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked. Stan shook his head.

"Nah. I shouldn't go home drugged. My dad will freak out. I'll be fine." He said, looking at me. Well, it's nice to know he didn't drink enough of it to make him lose his head. He's just a tad bit dizzy.

"So...why did you come up here?" Stan asked. I took another drink of my beer before looking at him.

"Same reason as you. I was forced to come here. I was here for only about five minutes and I already can't stand it." I said, smirking when Stan started to laugh.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I didn't want to even celebrate this god forsaken holiday. It's just a huge waste of time. And even if I wanted to celebrate it, it wouldn't turn out the way I want it too." He looked down at his hands with a sad expression. I almost choked on my beer. So, Stan has the same opinion, huh? I got up and sat down next to him on the bed, facing him.

"That's...exactly how I feel. I mean, I have bad experiences on Valentine's Day too." I said, taking another drink. Stan looked up at me with a small smile.

"Really? You too? Hah...What happened to you to make you hate this holiday?" Stan asked me. I laughed and shook my head a little, slouching on the bed with arms against my knees and staring at my more than half empty beer.

"Well...to start off, my relationship with Tweek ended and ever since then we haven't so much as talked to each other. The year after that I was stood up by a bitch I was supposed to go on a date, and fucked a different guy. Then last year my grandma had a heart attack and passed away." I said, taking a breath and gripping my bottle. I chugged the last bit of it before throwing it into the waste bin. Stan looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. That sucks." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention towards him.

"So...what about you? What made you hate this holiday?" I asked. Stan's knuckles turned white and stared down at his hands.

"Um...it's pretty depressing." He responded. I furrowed my eye brows. Different? Different how?

"Well, it's Valentine's Day so of course." I said. Stan laughed nervously. I sighed. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I said. Stan shook his head.

"No, I'll tell you." He said quietly, turning towards me completely and letting off a sigh.

"Around the eighth grade, I bought Wendy a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear on Valentine's Day, and I brought it to her at her house because she told me she was sick that day. So, I walked into her house after no one answered the door and when I walked into her room, she was making out with a guy who was on my football team..."Stan paused, shaking. When I was about to say something, he continued. "But that wasn't even the...worst year." My eyebrows raised.

"Ninth grade...I was...um..." Stan took a breath and tears started to fall. What he said next made my heart stop.

"I was raped." He muttered, burying his face into his hands. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I wrapped my arms around him, and he didn't hesitate to hug me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, mine around his waist, as he clung to me and cried. My eyes were still wide with horror. So that's why he changed so much. That's why he's so quiet. Stan continued though.

"Ever since then I...I didn't know h-how to live with myself. I wanted to die...Craig...I tried to...k-kill myself because of it." I hugged him even harder. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

After a while, he slowly separated from me and wiped his red puffy eyes. A tear fell down his opposite cheek and without thinking, I cupped cheek with my hand and wiped the tear away with my thumb. Stan's already red face went even redder, and I was sure mine did too. Stan sighed, and slowly planted his shaking hand on mine, leaning his face into my open palm. He looked back up at me with bright blue eyes while he looked into my grey ones. Oh god...what is happening?

I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips against his own. After a few seconds, I slowly pulled away and looked down at Stan who had half lidded eyes. I don't remember the last time I kissed someone that passionately.

No.

I've never kissed anyone that passionately.

Before I could pull away completely, Stan wrapped his arms around my neck, playing with my hair. I closed my eyes and hummed when he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked at him again and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in and kissing him again. This time was more feverish, as I pushed him down onto his back, crawling on top of him in between his legs.

Our tongues clashed and our hands explored. I moved to his temple, planting a soft kiss there before I kissed his jaw. Stan moaned in approval and exposed his neck as I kissed down his throat and towards his collar bone. I bit into his neck and smirked when Stan moaned.

"Mmmm... _Craig_." He clawed at my back as I sucked on that little patch of skin. I lifted off of him and smiled at my handy work. There was definitely going to be a mark there.

Our make out session continued until we both heard a broken vase outside in the hallway. Stan flinched and I pulled away slowly, looking over my shoulder towards the door before looking back down at him. Man was it a sight.

Stan's pale skin was flushed and the mark I left was showing pretty well. His soft black hair was disheveled and his eyes were half lidded. I bit my lip before I sat up, helping Stan sit up too. Stan rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Maybe this Valentine's Day won't be as bad as the others." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again.

"Stan?"

"Hmm?"

I was nervous but tried to act as confident as possible, placing my hands on his hips.

"Do you think you'd...I don't know...want to go on a date...or something?" I asked. Stan looked at me in disbelief before laughing and kissing me on the lips.

"Yeah." I smiled at his answer and pulled him into a hug.

That Valentines Day definitely was not what I expected.

 **/AUTHOR'S NOTE/**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my Valentine's Day story! I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy but I kinda had to finish this before my boyfriend shows up and the day ended. I wanted to do something special and I hope you're all satisfied with it.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **xoxo**

 **everlasting-luv**


End file.
